


Let’s talk

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, finally free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: After days of being snowed in, the bunker residents can finally open their doors again. Dean instantly wants to go out, and even Cas and Rowena think it’s about time. Sam isn’t that happy though...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Let’s talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



**December 12th**

Finally! Finally the snow had molten away. With a delighted whoop, Dean had opened the front door and stepped out, only to end up ankle deep in mud. “God-fucking-damnit!” he cried out as his socks got drenched. Gabriel stepped past him, carefully hovering an inch above ground. “What did you expect, bucko? That blizzard dropped gallons of frozen water. That takes time to seep off.” 

Sam had stopped dead. “I… eh… I got some more research to do,” he claimed and promptly disappeared back inside. “What  _ is _ that boy up to?” Rowena wondered aloud. It got her three shrugs. “Well… I’m going to see if I can find anything on why the Bunker got buried in the first place,” she announced and daintily stepped around the mud pool Dean had discovered. 

Dean had taken the time to do a little recon around the building, finding the driveway pretty dry with very few puddles, so taking Baby out for a drive was back on the table. And with his new found status of boyfriends with Cas, that could prove to be fun. And they needed to get presents… tomorrow would do fine. Happy, he made his way back inside and made a stack of lunch sandwiches. Cas, Rowena and Gabe were there in no time. But Sam didn’t show his face. So, Dean took him a plate. 

“Sammy! Sustenance!” Sam looked up, brow furrowed and eyes squinted at Dean. “Sam, eat,” Dean intoned seriously. “You know you’ll forget if you don’t take a break now.” Sam grunted and grabbed a cheese and dill pickle sandwich. “So, coming along tomorrow?” Dean asked. “Where are we going?” Sam demanded to know, chewing his bread. “Shopping! We need supplies and Christmas presents,” Dean grinned happily. Sam, on the other hand, scowled. “No. I’m good, thanks. Don’t want to do it.” 

Dean raised his hands. “Fine. Leaving you to it...grinch. Lemme know if you change your mind.” He retreated to the kitchen and tugged Gabe to the side. “Could you try and find why Sammy is being so… grinch-y? He doesn’t even want to go shopping for gifts.” Gabe blinked in surprise. “Not shopping for gifts? That is distinctly unseasonable. I shall try and pry the secret from him.” 

At dinner, Sam sheepishly sat down. “I’m so sorry you guys… I… I got lost in my research. I shouldn’t have taken the lack of solid info out on you. And Gabe, sugar, thanks for being so supportive and patient.” He kissed Gabe on the head, making the Archangel blush deeply. “Anything for you, my Sambrosia.” Dean served Sam a healthy portion of stew and got a grateful smile in return. While doing the dishes with Dean, Sam bumped his shoulder. “I’m coming with, Dean. Of course I am. I need to find you all presents!” That had Dean grinning and singing carols, of key and at the top of his lungs, for the rest of the evening.


End file.
